Patch Notes: Version 1.87A
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.87a Release Notes Item and Quest Notes January 23, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - The pet taunt ability introduced in 1.87 may now be toggled on and off by repeating the keyword. Â - Fixed a bug where several charmed and summoned pets would repeatedly try to cast their buffs on a player who already had a Concentration buff of that type. Â - Vests will now display correctly on Bainshees when in Bainshee form. Â - Hibernian scale armor has received an art upgrade. Â - Stealthed characters will no longer be uncovered when the earth shakes in the Labyrinth. Â - Fixed a bug where characters who were not yet level 10, but had over 200 in a tradeskill, were told by the name registrar that they could not choose a last name because they did not meet the level requirement. Â - Frontier Dockmasters are no longer able to be charmed. TRADESKILLS Â - Tradeskill masters will no longer ask you if you want to join a tradeskill order that you already have set as your primary tradeskill. Â - Armorcrafting (Hibernia) - The recipes for superior mistletoe spiked wreaths now match their delves. Â - Fixed a bug where characters with a tradeskill title would display an incorrect title to other players. Â - Fixed a bug where tradeskill tools used two charges at once. Â - Fixed a bug where players received skill gains from grey recipes. Â - Fixed a bug where players were able to fail blue, green, or grey con recipes. Â - Fixed a bug where the minimum quality bonus (tradeskill tools) affected the chance to receive a masterpiece item. Tradeskill Tool Adjustment Â - Tradeskill tools with the bonus to skill gain will no longer use a charge on every craft attempt. The tool will now only use a charge when the bonus to skill gain was needed to receive the skill up. As a result, this will extend the life of these tradeskill tools. Â - Tradeskill tools with the bonus to minimum quality will no longer use a charge on every craft attempt. The tool will now only use a charge when the bonus to minimum quality is needed (i.e. if you naturally make a 98 with a 1 minimum quality bonus tool, then a charge is not used). As a result, this will extend the life of these tradeskill tools. CLASS AND PET CHANGES Cabalists Â - The innate Simulacrum buffs will now print message feedback when they fade. Â - Based on Cabalist feedback, the Ruby Simulacrum has been reverted back to only casting its ranged spell while not engaged in melee combat. Once the Ruby Simulacrum is no longer in melee combat, it will begin casting it's ranged spell once more. Â - Simulacrums: The self only buffs cast once summoned and via keyword command will now last 20 minutes similar to other pet buffs. Enchanters Â - The Underhill Ally will once again cast their Regeneration spell automatically and no longer need to be prompted by keyword. Â - The Underhill Ally will once again cast their Regeneration spell on group members other then their controller. Â - The Underhill Ally will no longer spam cast their Regeneration spell on players who have a Concentration Regeneration spell already in effect. Â - The Underhill Ally will no longer attempt to cast their Regeneration spell on other players while in the middle of combat. This fixes a bug where the pet would stop whatever it was doing in order to recast the Regeneration spells. Bonedancers Â - Dread Archer, Dread Lich and Dread Guardian: The self only buffs cast once summoned and via keyword command will now last 20 minutes similar to other pet buffs. Necromancers Â - Fixed an animation issue with the Greater Necroservant that was causing the pet to freeze after performing a style. Savages Â - Restrictions have been removed from all weapons previously restricted to Savages due to weapon speed. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Â - The dragons flying over the realms will now perform their flight animation more reliably. Â - Cleric Mulgrut - Mulgrut will now spawn more frequently. Â - The Shadow Crystal War Staff now has a sell value which is consistent with the other Shadow Crystal items in Coruscating Mines. Â - Fireworks in the capital cities have been disabled. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Quests - Midgard Â - My Dwarven Pony - The Pony Squeak Toy will no longer run out of charges. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES General Â - Melina, the stablemaster in the Cursed Forest, is no longer flagged as worth Master Level Experience. Quests - General Â - Aten's Shield may now be exchanged at level 30. Item Notes Â - The Lithic Mauler Shod Staff will now properly do Matter damage. Â LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES Quests - General Â - Unraveling: Crush the Alliance - Commander Ellerdos, Ottogron, and Bertuch have been moved from the side room off of the stairs to each realm's respective hallway to Nurizane's Crossroads. Item Notes Â - All versions of Zobaloo's Beginner Wrap are now left hand useable. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes